The present invention relates to an unlockable luggage floor device for a luggage compartment of a motor vehicle and to a motor vehicle which is equipped with a corresponding luggage floor device.
DE 10 2013 217 567 A1 discloses a luggage compartment floor device for a luggage compartment of a motor vehicle, said device having a first luggage compartment floor element and at least one second luggage compartment floor element. Each of the two luggage compartment floor elements is situated at least partially above a stowage space. Moreover, each luggage compartment floor element has a locking device by which the respective luggage compartment floor element can be blocked or released in order to at least partially cover or open the respective stowage space. This technical solution, which functions well in practice per se, is of comparatively complicated design.
It is an object of the present invention to overcome this disadvantage of the prior art and to provide a luggage compartment floor device which has a simplified design.
This and other objects are achieved by a luggage compartment floor device for a luggage compartment of a motor vehicle having a first luggage compartment floor element and at least one second luggage compartment floor element which can each be moved between a closed position in which they at least partially cover a stowage space situated therebelow and an open position in which they at least partially open the space. A locking device is situated on a luggage compartment floor element and blocks or releases the movement. The locking device has a handle which is operatively connected both to the first luggage compartment floor element and to the at least second luggage compartment floor element.
As a departure from what is known from the prior art, only a single handle is now required in order to block or release the luggage compartment floor elements. In an advantageous manner, this facilitates the production of the luggage compartment floor device according to the invention, not least through a reduced number of required parts by comparison with the prior art. Moreover, the operation of the luggage compartment floor device is very simple since now only a single handle has to be operated by a user.
According to a preferred embodiment of the luggage compartment floor device according to the invention, the handle actuated locking device selectively releases or blocks the first luggage compartment floor element and/or the at least second luggage compartment floor element. This advantageously creates a high degree of practical use for an operator since the latter can open and close the luggage compartment floor device according to the invention to suit his needs.
The handle can be operatively connected to at least one first locking element arranged on the first luggage compartment floor element and to at least one second locking element which is arranged on the second luggage compartment floor element. This advantageously creates a simple design of the luggage compartment floor device according to the invention.
This applies above all to the case where a first Bowden cable, which is operatively connected both to the handle and to the first locking element, and/or a second Bowden cable is or are provided, which second Bowden cable is operatively connected both to the handle and to the second locking element.
For further improved securement or locking of a luggage compartment floor element, according to a preferred embodiment there is provided a retaining tongue which is operatively connected both to the handle and to a third locking element which selectively releases and locks the first or the second luggage compartment floor element.
A particularly simple and reliable design of the luggage compartment floor device according to the invention is created if the handle has at least one spring element by means of which the first, second and/or third locking elements can be moved under spring force loading into a locking position and can be held therein.
In principle, there can be provision according to the invention that the first luggage compartment floor element and the second luggage compartment floor element form a constituent part which is always present in the luggage compartment floor device according to the invention. However, according to a preferred embodiment, there can also be provision that the second Bowden cable has a first portion which is situated on the first luggage compartment floor element, and a second portion which is situated on the second luggage compartment floor element, which portions are releasably connected to one another by a coupling device. This advantageously makes it possible for one luggage compartment floor element to be reversibly separated from the other luggage compartment floor element and thus to be removed temporarily or permanently from the luggage compartment floor device.
The aforementioned object is also achieved by a motor vehicle having the features of the luggage compartment floor device disclosed above. The corresponding advantages apply appropriately.
According to a preferred embodiment of the motor vehicle according to the invention, the first luggage compartment floor element is situated in the region of the part of the luggage compartment that is adjacent to the vehicle rear, and the at least second luggage compartment floor element, which is adjacent to the first luggage compartment floor element, is situated in the direction of the vehicle front. This advantageously improves the comfort for a user of the luggage compartment floor device according to the invention.
This likewise applies to the case if the second luggage compartment floor element is pivotably mounted at its end distally remote from the first luggage compartment floor element and/or the first luggage compartment floor element is designed to be removable from the motor vehicle.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of one or more preferred embodiments when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.
A detailed, nonprejudicial, in particular nonlimiting, description of exemplary embodiments of the present invention is given below with reference to FIGS. 1 to 4. Like elements are provided with identical reference signs unless stated otherwise.